Wish upon a star traduction
by ness332
Summary: Une nuit, Edward Cullen le solitaire, souhaite qu'une étoile filante l'aide à retrouver son compagnon. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'étoile prenne une forme physique pour tenter d'accorder son souhait, et il ne s'attendait pas à développer des senti...
1. PrologueUne étoile filante

Cette histoire est une traduction de Wish upon a star de Iceweb Bramble

Résumé: Une nuit, Edward Cullen le solitaire, souhaite qu'une étoile filante l'aide à retrouver son compagnon. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'étoile prenne une forme physique pour tenter d'accorder son souhait, et il ne s'attendait pas à développer des sentiments pour ladite étoile. Edward/Harry

Prologue - Une étoile filante

_"Je souhaite pour vous qu'une étoile filante, surveille où vous êtes."_

/ Edward \ / Harry \

"Edward, tu vas bien?"

Edward Cullen s'est retourné, offrant à son père un petit sourire. Le clair de lune a glissé dans sa chambre en silence, éclairant les ombres et et légèrement le visage de Carlisle « Je vais bien, répondit-il doucement. "Je réfléchie, juste."

Carlisle sourit en retour, rentrant entièrement dans la pièce. "Un Penny pour tes pensées?"

Edward soupira et ouvrit les portes de sa terrasse avant de sortir, sachant que Carlisle suivrait. Il se pencha légèrement sur le balcon et regarda le ciel noir étoilé. Il garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant d'inutilement lécher ses lèvres froides et se mit à parler. "Existe-t-il, Carlisle?"

Carlisle savait de quoi il parle et sentit son cœur morts se serrer tristement et répondit: «Je suis positif, il existe, fils."

Edward ne répondit pas immédiatement. «J'ai attendu si longtemps ...» dit-il tristement. "Je me demande si j'ai raté ma chance …"

"Ne dis pas cela," Carlisle avertit doucement. "Tu n'en sais rien."

Edward incliné la tête vers son père. "Que faire si il a quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Ce n'est pas possible."

«Comment peux tu en être si sûr?"

Carlisle s'approcha et pris Edward dans une étreinte, en ignorant le son de deux pierre qui se cogne. «Tu es une personne extraordinaire, Edward, dit-il fermement. "Je sais ce que tu penses de notre vampirisme et si je suis en désaccord avec le fait que tu sois sans âme, je me refuse à croire qu'un homme aimable et doux comme toi mérite d'être seul pour toute l'éternité."

«J'ai tué des gens", a souligné Edward aux yeux tristes. "Que faire si je le dégoûte?

"Ca ne sera pas le cas, tu as fais des erreurs et que tu as appris d'elles.. Il faut un véritable compassion pour choisir un mode de vie plus difficile juste parce que c'est une bonne chose à faire tu_ tro_uvera ton partenaire, Edward Essaye juste d'être un peu plus patient. »

Edward avalé le venin qui se sont accumulés dans sa gorge. "Je vais essayer, murmurait-il. "C'est juste que ... je le veux, Carlisle. Je le veux maintenant."

Carlisle s'écarta et sourit. "Tu l'aura avant de le savoir et je suis sûr que ça en voudra la peine d'attendre." Il fit une pause, puis a continué avec une expression amusée, «le ?

Edward regarda le ciel nouveau et sourit tristement. «Je veux juste que quelqu'un m'aime, dit-il doucement. «Je veux arriver à connaître et à aimer mon compagnon, indépendamment de son sexe; quelque chose comme n'a que peu d'importance."

Carlisle hocha la tête, content de la réponse d'Edwuard. "Tant qu'il te rends heureureux, tu n'auras aucune objection de notre part."

Edward poussa un soupir de satisfaction. "Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, dit-il. «Mon père biologique ... ... il n'aurait pas été heureux avec ma préférence. Ou plutôt, il aurait exigé que ma préférence soit strictement les filles."

"Vous ne devez pas craindre le rejet pour quelque chose comme ça, Edward. Nous sommes une famille et la famille se bât ensemble, indépendamment de tout litige que nous pourrions avoir," Carlisle l'a assuré.

"Merci, parler aide plus que je ne le pensaist." Edward dit honnêtement.

"tu devrais le faire plus», Carlisle l'a taquiné. «Veux tu te joindre à nous en bas, Alice et Emmett jouent à PacMan de nouveau? Tu sais combien il est amusant de les regarder."

Edward eut un petit rire en hochant la tête. "Je serai là dans une minute."

Satisfait, Carlisle a quitté sa chambre. Edward regarda le ciel une fois de plus, souriant aux étoiles, il se sentait vraiment mieux. C'était comme si un poids levé de sa poitrine et, si la douleur de la solitude qui résidait encore en lui, était plus supportable. Il s'est retourné pour partir quand il a vu quelque chose du coin de l'œil. S'arrêtant, Edward souffla avec délices.

Une étoile filante était passé.

Edouard réfléchi brièvement avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre une grande respiration. « _S'il vous plaît,_ «il voulait doucement, _s'il vous plaît aider moi à trouver quelqu'un à aimer; à trouver mon compagnon, où qu'il soit. Aidez moi. »_

"Edward, tu viens?" Alice a crié depuis le salon. "Tu manques Emmett entrain de se faire botter les fesses!"

"Elle ment!" Emmett rétorqué.

Edward rit doucement avant de répondre: «Je viens!"

Il sortit de sa chambre sans un second regard. À l'insu de Edward, l'étoile filante qui a survolé sa maison a brusquement changé son trajet, rougeoyant, vert acide, et à atterri à seulement quelques Kilomètres, prêt à accorder la volonté du vampire solitaire.


	2. Un coup de main

_**Je tiens à rappeler que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire est une traduction!**_

_**Je m'excuse du temps mis à traduire et publier mais ma santé me bloque beaucoup...**_

Chapitre 1 - Un coup de main

_"Chacun d'entre nous représente une étoile dans le ciel, parfois on brille avec les autres, parfois, nous scintillont seul, et parfois ... quand on s'y attend le moins ... nous tombons et les rêves de quelqu'un deviennent réalité."_

/ Edward \ / Harry \

Edward s'assit, le dos bien en place, comme il murmura des plaintes seulement audible à l'audition surnaturelle. Il aimait vivre dans cette petite ville,vraiment, il aimait, mais il a absolument détesté les potins concernant sa famille. Il devient plus difficile d'ignorer les commentaires et les remarques cruelles des jaloux. Les humains sont des idiots volages et ignorants, ce fait emmenait Edward à vouloir les tuer.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend?" Emmett a demandé avec un sourcil levé, le bras négligemment jeté sur les épaules de sa femme. Rosalie se pencha sur Emmett, lorgnant sur son frère avec la compréhension et la gêne.

Edward fronça les sourcils plus profondemment, roulant des yeux dans la direction d'un groupe de commères, où des filles rient. "Si je dois les écouter dire une chose de plus mauvaise sur Esme ou se plaindre de ce que je ne vais pas les inviter à sortir, ça va être un massacre, a t-il sifflé doucement.

Emmett s'esclaffa bruyamment. «Ils ont été comme ça toute la journée, dit-il sans une petite quantité de gaieté. "Et toute l'année, d'ailleurs. Tu devrais être habitué."

"Laisse Edward tranquille," Alice le réprimanda, ses yeux pétillants intelligemment. "Il n'y aura bientôt plus de problème."

Jasper leva un sourcil et la regarda fixement. "As tu vu quelque chose?" lui demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Alice regarda son mari. "Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela?"

"Tu as ce regard dans tes yeux, répondit-il avec un sourire. «D'ailleurs, comment sait tu qu'Edward n'aura plus aucun troubles avec les filles?"

«Tu sais, il _pourrait_ être parce que c'est aujourd'hui le premier jour des vacances , mais, là encore, je peux me tromper, tu le sais, reprit-elle avec ironie, un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

Emmett en riant. «Elle t'a eu, Jasper! il dit tout haut, son enthousiasme habituel abondant.

Jasper roulait des yeux et ignorait Emmett. «Cela n'explique pas la regarder dans les yeux", a-t-il déclaré à Alice doucement. "Nous sommes mariés depuis trop longtemps pour que je ne connaisse pas la différence entre ton bon sens ordinaire, aussi prophétique que cela puisse paraître, et tes réelles capacités prémonitoires."

Alice fit la moue. "tu ruines tous mes plaisirs», elle grogna.

«Il y a tellement de grands mots," se plaignit Emmett, les sourcils froncés.

Edward et Rosalie se mirent à rire tout bas tandis que Jasper sembla fier de lui et Alice embrassé le regard béat hors du visage de son mari.

"tu n'as jamais répondu à la question", a dit Rosalie raide, lorgnant sur les humains entourant avec une répugnance visible. "As tu vu quelque chose ou pas? Un simple« oui »ou« non »suffira.

«Je vois quelque chose, mais c'est vraiment flou, "Alice admis. "Mais je sais que quelque chose de bon va se passer pour Edward."

"Comment le sais-tu?" a demandé Edward, en envoyant un regard de glace gênant une jeune fille qui s'approchait. Il sourit interrieurement comme elle grinçait et courut à sa table, relater à ses amis sa dernière expérience terrifiante avec le si beau, mais ô combien difficile Edward Cullen.

"Je le sais juste», répondit Alice, un froncement de sourcils minuscule troublant ses traits temporairement. «C'est tellement bizarre parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ceci dans _aucu_ne de mes visions avant, mais en dépit que toutes sont subjectives, j'en arrive à _savoir_ que celle-ci en particulier se réalisera et qu'elle rendra la famille plus heureuse. Eh, je ne suis pas trop sûr si cela à sens pour quelqu'un, en dehors de moi. "

Un silence contemplatif est tombé sur leur table. «Intéressant», murmura-t-Edward, sa voix trop faible pour tout être humain de l'entendre. "ça te dérange si je jette un coup d'oeil?"

Alice poussa un grognement délicat. "Comme si tu devais demander, dit-elle en gloussant. "Vas-y, jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur."

Comme Edward puisé dans l'esprit d'Alice, des bribes de sa vision dépassaient brièvement son subconscient. Quand elle a dit que la vision était floue, elle ne plaisantait pas; Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la personne floue. Il pouvait voir les visages de ses frères et sœurs et ses parents sourire à cette personne, mais elle-même était floue au-delà de la reconnaissance. Les yeux d'Edward se sont légèrement creusés face à la personne se déplaçant et un son très agréable, et mélodieux a dérivé jusqu'à ses oreilles. Faisant se serrer légèrement son cœur mort.

Edward sorti de l'esprit d'Alice un peu à contrecœur, voulant entendre ce rire harmonieux une fois de plus. «C'est un gars, lui dit-il, sa voix en prenant un bord un peu sec pour lui. «Je ne vois pas comment un gars sera bon pour moi."

Alice leva un sourcil à lui dans l'incrédulité. «Hun, sais-tu que nous avons pu voir ta réaction face à ma vision?" demanda-t-elle en souriant. "Tu ressemblais comme un chat attiré par une souris!"

«tes émotions _sont_ plus légères et agréables, "Jasper a admis avec un sourire minuscule.

Emmett s'esclaffa. «Tu ne vois toujours pas comment un gars pourra être bon pou toi » le taquina-til, faisant la moue quand Edward jeta un morceau de pain entier sur lui.

"Cela ne veut rien dire," Edward refuta, et se leva pour qu'il puisse jeter son plateau. «D'ailleurs, les visions d'Alice sont subjectives."

"C'est petit comme défense," Ricana Rosalie avec une étincelles dans ses yeux. "Tu devra trouver quelque chose de mieux pour nous tromper, Edward. Jusqu'à ce que tu y arrive, s'il te plaît arrête d'insulter notre intelligence."

"Yeah!" Emmett applaudi, souriant à Rosalie. Elle lui donna un sourire coquin en retour.

"Emmett a aucune intelligence», répondit sèchement Edward, un sourire narquois envers son frère.

Emmett répondit avec humeur «Pourquoi je suis toujours celui qui se prends les réflexion?"

Les lèvres Rosalie se recourbèrent en forme de petit sourire et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se pencha plus près de son oreille, et murmura: «Je te ferai ... plus tard si tu arrêtes de bouder."

Emmett a immédiatement arrêté de faire la moue et sourit. "Maintenant, avec une offre comme ça …"

«Je vais être malade», grommela-Édouard, en détournant les yeux.

En vérité, il avait un peu mal de voir Emmett et Rosalie si heureux ensemble alors qu'il était coincé seul. Finalement, 90 années de solitude vont rattraper leur retard avec un vampire, Edward, malgré qu'il soit heureux que ses frères et sœurs aient trouvé l'amour ensemble.

Jasper fronça les sourcils,face aux sentiments déprimants émanant de Edward. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand la cloche a sonné. «il reste une classe, murmurait-il doucement.

Edward se leva rapidement et se détourna. «Je vous voit après l'école, dit-il un peu raide avant de s'éloigner. La honte s'insinuait dans son cœur mort, il n'aimait pas quand sa solitude, la tristesse et le manque de sa compagne assombri ses sentiments sur le bonheur de ses frères et sœurs. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas contenir les émotions dépressives qui gonflait en lui. Être seul pendant si longtemps a eu des répercussions sur le vampire, et la possibilité qu'il ne trouve jamais la personne qui le rendrait complètement heureux l'attristait profondément.

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement et sans incident. Edward était heureux que ses frères et sœurs n'étaient pas dans l'un de ses derniers cours et qu'il avait le temps de se calmer. Il a découvert une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, qu'à cause de ses capacités télépathiques, il ne pouvait cacher certaines de ses émotions à Jasper. Parce que c'était une tâche qui a exigé beaucoup de concentration et de force, il ne le faisait pas souvent. Il n'a pas non plus informer les membres de sa famille qu'il pouvait faire une telle chose, c'était bien de garder une seule chose un secret du reste de la famille. Néanmoins, Edward a décidé d'utiliser la dernière classe pour bien ranger la plupart des émotions négatives. Il a laissé certains de ses solitude et la tristesse exposés, afin que Jasper ne se méfie pas et ne le confronte pas avec ses frères et sœurs.

Il a terminé de ranger ses émotions derrière sa barrière mentale au moment exact où cloche a sonné, marquant la fin de la classe et, heureusement, la fin d'une autre année scolaire. Edward sentait déjà la pression sur son contrôle, sa gorge brûlait à la pensée du sang chaud et délicieux remplissant sa bouche et glissant vers le creux de son estomac. Juste d'y penser rendait Edward un peu fou. Il marchait précipitamment à sa voiture, s'assit dans le siège du conducteur et respirait le parfum de propreté de la voiture. Il était assis là, attendant en silence, jusqu'à ce que ses frères et sœurs finalement arrive à leur voiture. Avec un clin d'œil à Rosalie et Jasper, Edward a quitté la place de stationnement de l'école et a fait son chemin.

Ce n'est que lorsque Edward aperçut sa maison qu'il fut pleinement détendue. Son ouïe surnaturelle ramassé sur plusieurs animaux voyageant à travers la forêt qui se trouvait derrière sa maison et sa gorge a brûlé plus fort d'impatience. Il a accéléré avant faire un arrêt brutal dans l'allée. Edward sourit doucement en entendant fredonner Esme à l'intérieur de la maison qui peignait avec de la peintures acryliques.

"Edward, vous êtes de retour!" Esme a dit joyeusement, posant son pinceau comme elle se précipita pour l'embrasser et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui baisa la joue. «Comment était l'école aujourd'hui?"

"Il faisait beau, répondit-il doucement. «J'ai vraiment soif, donc je reviendrai plus tard."

Esme pencha la tête avec inquiétude. «Vraiment? Sa ne fait pas si longtemps, si? "

"Non," confrima-t-il, "mais ce fut une journée plutôt rûde et tout ça m'a assoifé."

"Heureusement Edward a un bon contrôle», dit Jasper alors qu'il marchait dans la maison, le reste de ses frères et sœurs à la traîne.

Esme leva son sourcil. "Ah bon?"

"Tu sais qu'Edward a toujours eu un problème avec les hommes" Dit Emmett à haute voix, riant de plaisir.

Edward lui jeta un regard foudroyant. «Je pars maintenant, dit-il faiblement. La soif a commencé à être forte et les animaux qu'il entendait dans la forêt le faisait se sentir nerveux. Edward parti sans un mot, prêt à chasser son repas.

"Tu ne devrais pas charrier Edward, le vampire affamé entendu Esme chatier Emmett avant que sa vitesse l'a amené de plus en plus loin de la maison. Edward s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, l'odeur encore frais de cerfs remplissait ses narines. Avec un petit sourir, Edward a commencé à courir à nouveau vers sa proie.

Outre la musique, la course a été un autre de ses passe-temps favori. Il y eu une ruée vers la liberté accompagné du vent circulant à travers ses cheveux. La joie de vivre lui permis d'écarter la réalité de son existence solitaire et le plaisir de voyager à une vitesse telle l'excitait. La paix rempli son être et il se demandais distraitement si avoir un partenaire donnait le même sentiment.

Edward s'arrêta brusquement et s'accroupis, les yeux topaze étincelants victorieusement. Le chevreuil mâle situé cinq pieds devant s'arrêta, ses instincts le mettant en garde contre les prédateurs dans le voisinage. Il était trop tard, cependant, car Edward utilisa sa vitesse pour attraper le cerf et lui rompre le cou avant qu'il ai la chance de courir. Il planta ses dents dans l'animal et soupira presque de plaisir quand la soif de sang a finalement été rassasiés. Edward termina le repas en silence.

Une brindille craqua faisant se relever Edward et se retourner, il avait tout le temps de réfléchir. Il se figea, se maudissant pour avoir été si négligent et de ne pas avoir détecter quelqu'un qui venait de derrière lui. Ses yeux se sont agrandis à la vue de l'adolescent devant lui. Le garçon avait une tignasse de cheveux noirs qui semblaient gravés dans toutes sortes de directions attachante. Sa peau était un peu pâle et il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Edward se demande si ce garçon a été celui de la vision d'Alice. En regardant son apparence, Edward haleta doucement.

Les yeux du garçon ont été d'une belle nuance d'une couleurs vives, vert émeraude.

Au lieu de courir et de crier à l'aide, ce qui aurait été plus appropriée, compte tenu qu'Edward était probablement ensanglanté, le garçon lui sourit largement. «Dieu merci! J'ai vous ai cherché partout!"

Edward cligna des yeux sous le choc, la confusion s'enfonçant dans son cerveau. «Excusez-moi?" il a demandé avec précaution, l'œil sur le garçon qui était sans même une petite quantité d'hésitation. Le vampire était tendu, prêt à fuir si nécessaire.

Le garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils avant son sourire revint dix fois. "Je vous cherchait, répétait-il. "Et je suis tellement contente de vous avoir trouvé! Nous devons commencer tout de suite!"

«Reste là," Edward exigé, en mettant plus de distance entre lui et l'étrange garçon. "Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi ne pas vous fuir?"

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté. "Je suis Harry Potter, répondit-il. "Et pourquoi _devrais-je_ fuir? "

Edward fixa peu le garçon. "Je suppose que vous n'avez pas remarquéce que je suis?" il a demandé avec ironie.

Harry eut un petit rire tristement. "Voulez-vous me fuir?"

Edward a choisi d'ignorer la question compte tenu lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse pour le moment. «Que voulez-vous?"

"Pas besoin d'être si dur,"a cassé Harry. » _Vous m''_ avez de l'aide, ok? J'aurais pu continué mon petit bonhomme de chemin, mais _non_ ! j'ai décidé de m'arrêter et de _vous_ aider, alors commencez à être reconnaissants! "

Edward grogna pratiquement sur le garçon mentalement instable. "Je ne vous ai même rencontré!" répondit-il en se retournant. "Comment pourrais-je vous avoir demandé de l'aide?"

Harry leva un sourcil, et sa lèvre supérieure dans un ricanement léger. "Hmmm ..." _s'il vous plaît aider moi à trouver quelqu'un à aimer; à trouver mon compagnon, où qu'il soit. Aidez moi._ " Dites-moi, est-ce que ça vous rappelle quelque chose? "

Edward se figea, les yeux écarquillés. "Comment pouvez-vous ...?" lui dit-il faiblement. "C'était un souhait que j'ai fait. A une étoile. Il y a quelques jours. Comment le savez-vous?"

Harry reniflée. "Vous êtes un peu fou, n'est-ce pas?" il demanda à voix basse, ses sourcils arqués et un sourire à tirer sur ses lèvres. "Voulez-vous des indices sur la façon dont un jeune garçon connaît le souhait que vous avez fait, uniquement, auprès d'une étoile?"

Edward cligna des yeux et, instinctivement, avalé le venin dans sa bouche. "Vous êtes l'étoile?" il a demandé, incrédule. " _Vous êtes_ l' _étoile_ ? "

Les yeux de Harry brillaient gaiement. "En effet, je suis", l'étoile a répondu volontiers. "Et je suis là pour vous aider à résoudre votre problème compagnon."


	3. Une réunion de famille

Chapitre 2 – Une réunion de famille

_« Il y a plus d'un million d'étoiles dans la galaxie,plus d'un milliard d'étoiles dans l'univers, mais tu es unique. »_

/Edward\ /Harry\

« Vous allez m'aider avec mon problème de compagnon ? répéta bêtement Edward. « Comment ? Allez vous utiliser vos pouvoirs magiques d'étoiles pour matérialiser mon compagnon de nulle part ? »

Harry le regarda sèchement, et ignora le sarcasme de la question du vampire. « Je suis une étoile, pas la marraine la fée, dit-il lentement. « Était-ce le cerf que vous avez drainés ou autre chose ? Peut-être une sorte des maladie de déséquilibre mentale ? Si j'avais su que vous étiez lent à la compréhension, je me serais arrangé qu'une autre étoile vienne, pour qu'elle souffre des maux de tête à ma place. »

Edward lui grogna dessus une fois de plus et fit brusquement demi-tour pour courir dans la direction de sa maison. Il fût surpris de constater que l'étoile -Harry- pouvait le suivre assez facilement. « Que faites-vous ? »

« Regardez, je n'ai pas accorder souvent des souhaits ! Je vais vous aider à trouver votre compagnon point final ! » gragna Harry en retour, les yeux brillant d'un vert acide.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? »

« Pourquoi ne vous ai- »

« Ne répondez pas à ma question par une question », répliqua Edward en cessant de courir, et agacé « je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres personne qui ont des souhaits qu'ils veulent voir exaucé. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de venir m'aider, personnellement, avec mon problème ? »

Harry soupira et posa son regard, très légèrement attendri, sur lui. « Edward, quand les gens viennent vers nous les étoiles, leurs souhaits sont généralement égoïste. Ils veulent de l'argent, du pouvoir, la gloire, ou ils veulent que nous rendions quelqu'un amoureux d'eux, sans pitié, sans prendre en considération la présence d'une autre personne, d'une autre relation heureuse tout ça parce qu'ils sont follement épris ou qu'ils croient être amoureux de quelqu'un. Mais, votre souhait n'était pas égoïste. Tout du moins pas à mon avis. Vous ne voulez pas forcer quelqu'un à tomber amoureux de vous, tout ce que vous voulez c'est trouver votre partenaire. Et honnêtement, je pense que vous avez attendu assez longtemps. »

Edward dégluti difficilement. « Et bien, pourquoi avez vous fait tout ce chemin pour m'aider ? Impossible pour vous de rester dans le ciel et de faire une sorte de miracle de là-haut ? »

Harry leva les yeux. « Encore une fois je suis une étoile, pas la marraine la fée, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas de magie, donc pas de miracle comme cela dans un avenir proche. »

Edward cru déceler un soupçon de tristesse et de nostalgie dans la voix d'Harry, mais l'ignora. « Comment cela va-t-il fonctionner ? »

Harry, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, regarda Edward et laissa un grand sourire danser sur son visage. « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai déjà un plan d'action et j'ai pensé tout,je suis venu ici et je sais exactement comment je vais trouver votre compagnon ! Mais d'abord, je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'avoir d'autres vêtements afin de m'aider à mieux m'intégrer. »

Edward regarda Harry et s'ébroua en accord. « Toutes les étoiles ne portent pas des robes comme celle-ci ? »

Harry pointa la simple robe blanche qui flottait sur lui. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment à nous inquiéter de notre sens de la mode, ou de son absence. » répondit-il sèchement.

Edward ne pouvait pas arrêter ses lèvres de se lever en un sourire d'amusement. « Vous ressemblez à une religieuse » déclara le vampire, en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant profondemment. « Parce que vous êtes habillé _tellement _mieux ! » a-t-il répliqué sur un ton sarcastique.

Edward fronça les sourcils et regarda immédiatement ses propres vêtements. Son jean était d'un style un peu usé avec des traits plus clair sur les cotés de ses jambes, offert par Alice, et sa veste noire était simplement ouverte, révélant un tee-shirt un peu serré de couleur bleu royal. Dans l'ensemble, Edward ne pensais pas qu'il avait l'air trop mauvais, et évidemment, ce n'était pas l'avis des pathétiques filles humaines qui essayaient d'avoir un rendez-vous. « Quoi qu'il en soit, dit il faiblement, en haussant les épaules.

Harry sourit légèrement. « Maintenant, allons nous rester dans cette forêt pour une durée indéterminé ou allez vous me montrer votre maison afin que nous puissions commencer ? »

Edward soupira et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il le suive. Il se demandait comment allait réagir sa famille vis à vis de l'aide qu'il allait recevoir, ou face à l'information que le garçon qui allait l'aider était en fait une étoile. Cela faisait beaucoup à accepter, et lui même avait du même à accepter que c'était un pas de plus pour trouver son compagnon. Rien qu'à y penser ça le rendait nerveux et excité. Déglutissant, il piétina l'espoir qui bouillonnait dans sa poitrine. Il ne servirait à rien de s'habituer à quelque chose d'aussi subjectif.

« Je ne sais pas comment mes parents vont réagir vis à vis de vous, a-t-il admis auprès d'Harry. Une d'entre elle sera sans doute plus..._hostile_ envers vous... que les autres. »

Harry lui sourit. « Pour être honnête avec vous je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose, la famille ne serait pas la famille si elle ne surveillais pas vos arrières pour votre bien être » répondit l'étoile.

« Avez-vous de la famille ? » demanda Edward avec curiosité.

Harry se raidit un peu. « j'en avais, dit-il doucement.

Edward grimaça légèrement. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fréquence cardiaque d'Harry était plus rapide, son sourire et son rire était évidemment faux, Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions ? »

« C'est juste un peu plus loin » répondit Edward.

Le reste du voyage fut court et fait en silence. Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'apparition soudaine de Harry était non seulement étrange, et un peu perturbant mais … réconfortant. Ses sens étaient normalement fort, mais ils se trouvaient glissant, et c'était dangereux. Si Harry n'avait pas été celui à le trouver à la fin de son repas..., quelqu'un d'autre aurait été tué, et sa famille n'aurait pas réagit avec calme à se sujet. Sa couverture aurait pu être détruite et ils auraient dû se déplacer à nouveau ou, pire, se cacher pendant au moins une cinquantaine d'années. Malgré cela, une partie d'Edward à estimé qu'il n'était pas autant perturbé qu'il aurait dû l'être. Certes, en pensant à ces quinze ou vingt minutes après sa rencontre avec Harry, il ne pouvait pas être sûr s'il se sentirait de la même manière dans une semaine ou quelque soit le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver son compagnon. L'apparence de Harry le faisait encore se sentir bêtement chaud et bien de l'intérieur. Un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres, si l'étoile pouvait vraiment lui trouver son compagnon, il serait éternellement reconnaissant.

« Wow » Harry respira « C'est beau. »

Le sourire d'Edward augmenta à cette réflexion. Esme a conçu cette maison quand les Cullen ont décidé de s'installer dans cette petit ville qui est au milieu de nulle part. Elle a toujours pris plaisir dans l'art et l'artissanat, et concevoir des maisons pendant toute une vie a vraiment été un travail de rêve pour elle. Pour chaque maison, où ils ont vécu dans l'ensemble du pays, Esme avait élaboré des plans pour les constructeurs et ensuite mis tous sont coeurdans le choix de la couleur, des papiers peints et les meubles qu'elle a mis dans les maisons. L'atmosphère chaleureuse de ses créations tant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, a fait de ces maisons des maisons très convoitées.

« Esme l'a faite » dit Edward à Harry avec un ton un poil timide un poil vantard.

« Elle a vraiment un don, dit Harry avec étonnement, en regardant la belle architecture. La seule autre structure que je pense pouvoir rivaliser avec la beauté de cette maison est Po... »

Edwar leva un sourcil que Harry se soit arrêté lui même. « Po... ? » a-t-il interrogé.

« Mon ancienne école », dit Harry doucement, ses yeux tristent comme il se perdait dans un souvenir.

« Ecole des étoiles ? »

Harry mis fin de son hébétitude et sourit de nouveau. « Passez devant, dit-il joyeusement. Nous avons besoin de commencer la recherche de votre compagnon ! »

Edward fût surpris quand Harry a attrapé sa main et à commencé à_ le_ dirigé vers _sa_ maison. « Je peux encore marcher par moi-même, grommela-t-il. Je le fais depuis plus d'un siècle. »

Harry s'arrêta. « Vousêtes si vieux, dit-il en riant un peu. Bonté divine, avez vous besoin d'une canne ? »

Edward jeta un regard foudroyant à l'étoile. « Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de cannes. »

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, mais apparemment vous avez besoin de la retirer du cul, apprenez à prendre une blague pour ce qu'elle est... »

Des rires brillants ont éclatés dans la maison. Harry laissa échapper un cri très _viril _et se cacha derrière Edward, en utilisant une vitesse laissant le vampire à la fois impressionné et amusé et laissant une trainée de poussière scintillante dans son sillage. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de nouveau et une vive rougeur éclata sur ses joues. Il riait nerveusement, en se frottant le dos de sa tête en étant embarrassé.

« Vous n'êtes pas la marraine la fée, mais il y a de la poussière de fée sur tout le devant de ma maison » dit sèchement Edward.

« Ce n'est pas de la poussière de fée » répliqua vivement Harry.

« Poussière d'étoile, alors ? »

« Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, répondit Harry d'une voix trainante, c'est un mélange de météorite et autres particules de roche de l'espace. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais nous les étoiles sommes constamment entourés par de telles choses. »

« Edward? »

Edward tourna son regard vers la porte, où était désormais présent tous les membres de sa famille. Il regarda Alice et sourit un peu avant de répondre « J'ai trouvé le blob. »

Harry avait l'air furieux, soufflant avec indignation. « Je ne suis pas un blob ! » Siffla-t-il avec colère.

Carlisle se racla la gorge légèrement. « Peut-être pouvons nous parler de cela dans la salle de séjour ? » Suggéra-t-il en regardant Edward et Harry curieusement.

Edward hocha la tête et entra dans sa maison, faisant un geste inutile envers Harry pour qu'il le suive.

Harry sourit aux Cullen quand ils ont pris place. Edward alla rapidement à sa chambre pour changer ses vêtement sanglant avant de revenir et de prendre un siège à côté de Harry.

« Bienvenue chez nous » dit chaleureusement Esme, tout en les considérant de manière confuse. « Je suis Esme Cullen, voici mon mari Carlisle, et ce sont nos enfant Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie et vous avez de toute évidence déjà rencontré Edward. Juste, qui êtes vous exactement ? »

« Vous avez parlé de quelque chose à propos d'étoiles ? » demanda vivement Alice en regardant Harry avec une excitation à peine contenu.

« Et bien, mon nom est Harry Potter, » Répondit Harry avec un sourire éblouissant. « Et oui, j'ai effectivement mentionné les étoiles. »

« Apparemment, il _est_ une étoile. » Compléta Edward.

« C'est ce que je suis, dit gaiement Harry, ignorant les regards d'incrédulité, de scepticisme et de crainte. Et je suis ici pour l'aider à trouver son compagnon ! »

Carlisle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Pardonnez-moi, cela fait un peu beaucoup, s'excusa-t-il, vous dites que vous êtes une étoile et que vous êtes là pour aider Edward ? »

Harry acquiesça et maintient sa diatribe mentale sur la lenteur des vampire à comprendre. « C'est exactement ce que je dis. »

« Pourquoi ? » Jasper a demandé en regardant l'étoile avec prudence.

« Parce qu'il l'a demandé. »

Les Cullen se retournèrent vers Edward. « Tu as demandé son aide ? » demanda Esmé, la tête penché sur le côté dans la confusion.

Edward était reconnaissant de ne pas pouvoir rougir. « Eh bien... il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu une étoile filante et j'ai fais un vœu. Et bien, il était l'étoile... »

Rosalie pinça les lèvres. « Etes-vous vraiment une étoile ? »

Harry la regarda dans les yeux. « Pensez-vous vraiment que je me ferai passer pour une étoile ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. Etre quelque chose qui est généralement brillant, ne stimule pas vraiment mon orgueil en ce moment. »

Emmet en rit. « Il marque un point, dit le grand vampire avec joie, il s'arrêta et fronça un peu les sourcils. Hey nous sommes brillant et beau aussi... »

Harry sourit malicieusement. « Ah, qui se ressemble s'assemble. »

Alice hurla. « La c'est vraiment assez ! Elle regarda ses vêtements. Je ne suis pas sûr de tout ce qui se passe là-haut avec votre apparence, mais ici, chéri, c'est un grand NON. »

« La mode n'est pas exactement nécessaire dans le ciel » Répondit sèchement Harry.

« Attendez, vos parents ne vous manquent ils pas ? » Demanda Esmé avec inquiétude.

Harry lui sourit tristement. « Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps » lui répondit il doucement.

Esme haleta et sa main vola devant sa bouche. « Je suis désolé, dit-elle tristement, je nous voulais pas vous rappeler de tristes souvenirs. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dis Harry en coupant ses excuses, C'est très bien, pour tout ce que vous saviez, ce pourrait avoir été une sorte de rite de passage ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Comment prévoyez-vous d'aider mon frère ? » exigea Rosalie alors que ses doigts étaient dans ses cheveux. Elle n'aimait pas avoir une personne extérieur de sa famille d'inclus, même pour un temps, dans sa famille, mais elle savait combien c'était important pour Edward de trouver quelqu'un pour partager le reste de sa vie. Pour lui elle saurait tolérer l'étoile.

Harry regarda Edward et sourit. « J'ai beaucoup d'idées, dit-il, mais d'abord vous allez répondre à plusieurs questions. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Edward.

« Parce que je l'ai décidé. » renifla Harry.

Alice se mit à rire devant son expression tout à coup sérieuse. « D'abord, nous allons vous chercher des vêtements ! Je refuse de permettre à Edward de se promener avec vous pendant que vous portez ce …. ce …. ce linge de table. »

Harry rougit légèrement. « d'accord », dit-il doucement. « D'abord les vêtements, ensuite nous commencerons à trouver votre compagnon. Rien d'autre ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment, nous allons vous poser des questions alors que nous sommes aux courses. Comme ça on fera une pierre deux coups. Pour l'instant vous allez porter les vêtements d'Edward.

Harry baissa la tête. « Très bien, répondit-il, un peu exaspéré. Je déteste le shopping. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Alice, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Vous allez apprendre à l'aimer. »

Harry peina à empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de sa bouche avant de suivre un Edward amusé vers l'étage pour se changer.


End file.
